Su guardian de la nube Yamamoto-Hibari one-shot
by Ofira
Summary: 'Que te guste una persona tan difícil de conseguir y con problemas para el compromiso era toda una infortunio, pensó con gracia.'


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen respectivamente a la serie de KHR. En éste one-shot me doy el lujo de ponerlos respectivamente en su mundo, aunque soy fanática de los UA.

Leve OC, pero vamos, vale la pena leerlo.

* * *

_**Su**_ guardián de la nube.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, sujetando el precinto que llevaba cruzado en el pecho, el mismo que sujetaba su espalda. De hecho ese día se sentía muy animado, no había una razón especial para ello, sólo sabía que se había levantado de la cama silbando una canción y con ganas de comer gyoza de almuerzo. ¿Qué podría hacer hoy? Todo se había vuelto aburrido desde que Byakuran había sido derrotado por… ¿sus propios ellos pero de 10 años atrás? Rió ante la idea, en verdad había sido un evento ridículamente confuso. No deseaba que todo volviera a ser tan nefasto como antes, pero… ¡diablos, todo se había vuelto aburrido!

—Ah ~ quizá vaya al dojo a entrenar. —Suspiró con resignación y se ajustó la correa, ya llegando a la ciudad pensaba pasar por la tienda de libros y echar un vistazo, fue en ese momento, al pasar por la florería de la amable abuelita a la que solía comprarle flores para su padre fue que vio a Hibari, pagando por unos crisantemos blancos a la anciana.

— ¡Qué lindos! ¿Son para mí? —El ex-presidente de Namimori se giró a verlo, levantando una ceja y mirando el ramo entre sus manos, no contestó nada y sólo abandonó la tienda dejando a Yamamoto atrás.

Tan lindo, pensó el moreno adelantándose para alcanzar su paso, — Espérame, ¿adónde vas?—

—A visitar a mis padres. —Contestó, pero sin mirarle o desacelerar su paso.

—Es verdad, ¿visitas a tus padres una vez al año, no?—

Aguardó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del guardián de la nube.

—Yo también le llevo flores a mi viejo, te acompañaré, visitemos juntos a nuestros padres. —

—Supongo que no podría sugerirte que no lo hicieras.—

Yamamoto rió, —podrías, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.— Al llegar al cementerio ambos caminaron en silencio, aunque sabía del ritual de Hibari de cada año desde muchos años atrás era la primera vez que lo acompañaba, de hecho fue para él una coincidencia que ambos de sus padres estuvieran en el mismo cementerio. Le provocó cierta nostalgia y a la vez culpa por no haber traído flores como lo hizo Hibari, pero su viejo seguro lo perdonaría, ya le llevaría algo al día siguiente. Mantuvo su vista fija en la nuca del mayor mientras éste caminaba en silencio y se agachaba a depositar las flores en la urna de mármol blanco, extendiendo sus manos y arrancando algunas hierbas que habían crecido alrededor.

En ese momento sintió incomodidad, después de todo quizá Hibari quería tener unas palabras con sus padres, él solía ir a charlar con el suyo, por lo que no lo había improbable, pero ahí estaba, mirándole las espaldas con una tenue sonrisa, con deseos de sentarse a su lado y hacer que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Diablos, él era condenadamente lindo.

—Iré a ver a mi viejo, está aquí cerca, por favor espérame. —Estiró su mano y acarició los cabellos azabaches del ojiazul, retirándose así y regresando al poco tiempo, pero Hibari ya no estaba, frunció el ceño por la falta de amabilidad de haber hecho eso, girando la cabeza alrededor para buscarlo, hasta que vio la copa de su cabeza bordeando por la entrada, se estaba yendo y encima sin despedirse.

Corrió hasta él para alcanzarlo y al hacerlo dio un resoplido de enojo, queriendo que éste notara lo malo de su acción, — te vas y me dejas cuando iba a invitarte a mi casa, tengo gyoza, ¿te gustan no es así?—.

—Tengo otros asuntos pendientes—.

—No es así, no mientas, vamos… pensé que quizá podríamos hacer algo divertido. — Entonces el otro se volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa casi divertida en sus labios, — pasó una sola vez—. Dijo, regresando su vista al camino frente a sí.

—Oh, pero no planeo que sea la última vez, después de todo eres muy lindo—.

Que te guste una persona tan difícil de conseguir y con problemas para el compromiso era toda una infortunio, pensó con gracia.

Lo invitó a comer, y él estaba comiendo, claro. Tal vez las gyozas seguían en el refrigerador, pero estaba seguro que Hibari sabría entender que tenía hambre de otro tipo de carne.

* * *

Apenas ingresaron a su casa ya estaba apretando los dientes para no estirar sus manos y apretar con fuerza el trasero del ojiazul, tan respingado e invitándole a abusar de él.

Apenas llegó a cerrar la puerta cuando lo asió por la cintura y apresó sus labios delgados entre una mordida lasciva y fuerte. Quitó la corbata de su cuello y la arrojó a un lado, desprendiendo con apuro cada botón de su camisa, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de éste por las mordidas torpes que había decidido repartir en su cuello, que dejarían sin duda marcas que durarían un par de días. Se separó de él unos centímetros sólo para lamer la piel de su cuello hasta que notó una marca rojiza bajo del mentón, la cual no le costó demasiado adivinar quien había sido el causante.

—Qué cruel eres… mira que irte con Reborn cuando sabes que yo con gusto puedo atenderte—. Hibari le sonrió y aquella manera felina en la que sus ojos le miraron sólo le encendió más, tomó al sujeto por la cintura y lo empujó con rapidez a la habitación y lo arrojó sin cuidado a la cama, quitándose parte de su propia ropa para arrodillarse en la cama encima del delgado cuerpo del guardián, acariciando con sus manos cada centímetro de piel expuesta, tanteó hasta la entrepierna de éste, comenzando a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, disfrutando los intentos fallidos del sujeto por acallar los gemidos que surgían de su garganta.

Hibari se tomó de su cuello, abriendo las piernas para darle lugar al moreno a acabar con la pequeña distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, cerrando los labios por encima de los del menor, entreabriendo la boca sólo para sentir la lengua ajena hacérselas con la humedad de su cavidad.

Cuando sintió la hinchazón de su miembro buscando a tiendas por donde entrar entre sus piernas, apretó los dientes tratando de relajarse para facilitar la dilatación a sí mismo y evitar el dolor de la intromisión.

Al unir sus cuerpos ambos gimieron, buscando refugio en la boca ajena mientras Yamamoto embestía con dureza contra sus entrañas. No le tomó demasiado acostumbrarse a la sensación del otro miembro abriéndose paso en su interior. La sensación de escozor apareció, llevándolo a un límite entre el placer de la embestida y su dolor, no pudo contenerse demasiado hasta tener la necesidad de estirar su mano y acariciar su propio glande, pero una mano se interpuso en ello y fulminó con la mirada al espadachín, que le miraba con una sonrisa seria y expresión atribulada. Entonces tomó el mismo su miembro, acariciándolo a su largo y haciéndole temblar ante las diferentes descargas de placer que experimentaba, desde el grosor ajeno acariciando todo su interior sumado a la forma en la que su mano estimulaba con velocidad su virilidad.

Cuando ya ambos estaban en su límite, luego de resistir lo más que se pudo para intensificar el placer, bastaron solo un par de embestidas más para que el mayor se corriera en la mano del espadachín y éste acabara a su vez, a los segundos, en el interior del mismo.

Se dejó caer como un peso muerto hacia un lado, abandonando la entrada del ojiazul con suavidad y tratando de abrazarse a él una vez recostado a su lado, pero el sujeto simplemente se echó a un lado, ovillándose hasta que los temblores cesaran y pudiera recuperar la compostura de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que repetirlo—.

Pero Hibari no parecía opinar lo mismo. —No se repetirá—, se sentó en la cama y buscó a tientas la ropa perdida entre los cobertores y sábanas, —me daré una ducha y luego me iré—. Yamamoto sonrió, viéndole ampliamente y disfrutando la vista de la curva de su trasero respingón vuelto hacia él y señaló la puerta correspondiente al baño, — ¿me invitas a tomar un baño contigo?—.

Hibari lo miró y sin decir más cerró la puerta, encerrándose solo y dejándolo a él en la cama.

—Al menos lo intenté—. Murmuró para sí, sentándose y estirando la mano hasta la mesa aparador, donde guardaba un par de cigarros junto a un encender, llevándose uno a los labios y dando una calada profunda. —Definitivamente lo haremos de nuevo—.

Escuchó la llave del agua abriéndose y con un pensamiento bastante claro decidió a partir de ese momento tomar posesión sobre el guardián de la nube, aunque le costara la vida en el intento, o al menos, unos buenos pares de golpes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Creo que llevaba años sólo viendo doujinshis de éstos dos antes que leer un buen fic (los cuales escasean por desgracia) o ponerme yo misma a hacer uno. Así que aquí está, una antigua pareja que me gustaba bastante y con la que a veces me encuentro mirando algún vídeo por ahí en youtube.

¿**R**eviews?


End file.
